1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for acquiring and evaluating data representing coordinative abilities of a test person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coordinative abilities are the abilities for the control, or purposeful control, of human motion and are together referred to as coordinative competence. The coordinative competence can be divided into different aspects, i.e. it can be divided into coordinative abilities as sub-areas of the coordinative competence, such as, for example, reactivity, rhythmization ability, eye-hand-coordination ability, eye-foot-coordination ability, balance and differentiation ability of a person. In studies, coordinative competence has proven to be one of the most important parameters for an independent life of a person at an advanced age.
Systematic test methods for identifying coordinative competence, which can be executed by the test subject himself or herself, are not known. A regular "measurement" or acquisition of coordinative competence, among other things, is important in order to be able to make progress in training or therapy quantitatively apparent so as, for example, to increase the motivation of the test person. Further, the present state of health of the test person could be acquired by regularly monitoring coordinative competence, so that the degree of danger of the test person concerning a fall, for example, can be determined. Further, it therefore could be determined whether coordinative competence is impaired by specific factors that momentarily exist, such as an acute illness.
At the moment, tests of coordinative abilities are only carried out in the context of scientific studies, whereby a series of tasks are executed by the test persons under the observation of a caregiver. The caregiver subsequently evaluates these tasks manually.